


August 23, 2004

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos began to smile the minute he ate lunch within a Metropolis restaurant.





	August 23, 2004

I never created DC canon.

Amos began to smile the minute he ate lunch within a Metropolis restaurant and viewed Supergirl carrying two bank robbers above the streets.

THE END


End file.
